dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball OA
Dragon Ball OA is a prequel to Dragonball GT. It was during the gap of time between Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. It has 7 sagas. Super Janemba Returns Saga Episode 1: Battle At The Underworld Janemba Unleashed Again A demon was working at King Yemma's mansion. He works at the ki container so no evil ki is released. Carelessly the demon listen's to music on his CD player. He ends up tripping on a loose bolt which holds the container. The bolt flew out and landed on the floor. The container broke do to 1 bolt missing. Evil ki scattered around the demon and made him transform to Super Janemba. Janemba went on a rampage and did a Super Breath Cannon on a wall. Other demons tried to attack him but got knocked out by Janemba's sword. He then hunted down for King Yemma. King Yemma was working at a office until Janemba broke in and threatened to destroy him. Yemma called devils to destroy Super Janemba. But Janemba was to strong to be defeated. Janemba was about to do a deadly blow on King Yemma until a devil threw him out into the field. Janemba did a spacial transportation and found a dimension portal. He jumped in but landed back at the same place. 100 demons and devils were about to destroy him with their fire techniques until Janemba found out the portal had a metal plate saying UNDERWORLD on it. He dodged and ran from the fire attacks being made from the devils and demons. He jumped in a dimension portal with a metal plate saying EARTH on it. What will happen to Earth? Watch next Dragonball OA. Episode 2: A Evil Arrives On Earth Visit To Master Roshi A big crimson portal arose at Master Roshi's island. Then Janemba comes out. The turtle saw him and said"Hey who are you?". Janemba did a sword attack on the turtle bud the turtle dodged it and ran to tell Master Roshi about the stranger. Master Roshi was busy reading Dirty Magazine. Suddenly the turtle screamed" MASTER ROSHI!!! a stranger is trying to destroy our home and us!". Master Roshi"let me see" he looked out the window and sure enough that stranger which is Janemba was there. He was trying to break a wall. Master Roshi went out and said" what is he trying to do?". Roshi waiks up to Janemba but Janemba does a Super Breath Cannon but roshi blocked it with his brown stick. Super Janemba got annoyed and left the island. He then remembered when Gogeta defeated him. So now he is wants revenge on Goku and Vegeta! Back at Goku's house Goten was training with Goku until Janemba arrives near the house. What will happen next? Watch next Dragonball OA. Episode 3: Attack On Goku And Goten Who will win? Janemba screamed"Ngyaaaah!!!!! Goku said" It's you again". Goten told Goku that he will fight Janemba. Janemba did a hyperspeed sword attack on Goten but Goten dodged it and did a counter attack on Janemba's face. Goten did a very quick energy volley. Right before the Ki blasts were going to hit Janemba did a instant transmission behind Goten. Goten did a rush combo. Janemba did 10 sword counter attacks. Goten charged his Kamehameha but Janemba interrupted it with a kick. Janemba tossed Goten to the ground. The ground cracked. Goku jumped in and did a punch flurry on Janemba. Then Goku teleported. Janemba tried to find him but then Goku teleported back and did a Kaioken attack. Janemba crashed threw the walls of Goku's house. A dragonball rolled toward Janemba. Then yellow energy came out of the 4 stared dragonball Janemba absorbed it and then became green. Janemba did a brand new move on Goku. It was a super Masenko. The masenko destroyed a moutain to dust. Goku stared at the destroyed mountain and said"woah". Janemba out of nowhere sword attacked Goku. Goku did Kaioken and charged at green Janemba. Janemba did afterimage and faded. Out of nowhere again Janemba threw Goku in midair. Goku did a Kamehameha on Janemba but Janemba did a super Mansenko. Who super attack will get through? Watch next Dragonball OA.